<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Another You- Of Mice and Men by Jazznsmoke</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23059870">Another You- Of Mice and Men</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazznsmoke/pseuds/Jazznsmoke'>Jazznsmoke</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bethyl Music Drabbles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Walking Dead</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst, Comfort, F/M, Heartbreak, Hurt, Prison AU, mending broken hearts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:13:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23059870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazznsmoke/pseuds/Jazznsmoke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the song Another You by Of Mice and Men</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daryl Dixon/Beth Greene</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bethyl Music Drabbles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Another You- Of Mice and Men</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Everything in this series was either moved from one big "drabble" story or from my FF account to here.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Spill," Maggie said as she walked into my cell.</p><p>"I feel so...empty..." I said as my sister sat on the foot of my bunk, hand on my foot. I haven't looked up. "I don't know," She reached out and grabbed my hand. I didn't move.</p><p>"Ya'll fight?" She asked. I nodded and a tear slipped down my cheek.</p><p>"It's over. He said he's done playin' this game," I took a breath. "Take away all of this emptiness I feel,"</p><p>"What did ya'll even fight about? Imma kill 'im,"</p><p>"I dunno,"</p><p>"Ya need ta eat. Ya ain't been outta this cell inna week other than ta pee," She said, pulling me to my feet and dragging me to the common area. I followed behind her, eyes on the floor. I sat down at the table Maggie took me to. My body to heavy to hold up. Some one set a plate of food in front of me. I stared at it blankly. I felt someone sit down next to me. I didn't look up.</p><p>"C'mon suga, eat ya food. Don' let baby brotha get ta ya. Imma kick some sense inta the little shit," Merle said. I didn't acknowledge him. He cupped my face, turning me so I had to look at him. He scowled and stood up, pushing himself away from the table. "DARYLINA GET YA ASS DOWN HERE," He shouted. I felt Maggie jump. I kept looking down. I tried to slip back into the memories of me and him. The good ones. Still happy. Him not hating me. I couldn't get back into the memories. The voices in the room to loud. "Look what ya did ta sweet thang, ya dumb shit. She's practically comatose. 'Er sis says she ain't ate inna week. Barely even talks," Merle shouted.</p><p>Maggie's voice joined in. "Better fix this 'fore I kill ya,"</p><p>"Fuck!" I heard his voice, heard the anger in it. I felt my shoulders hunch down even more, my chin pretty much on my chest.</p><p>Someone sat down in front of me, legs brushing mine. "Look't me, Beth," His voice like music to my ears. I'm dreaming. He won't talk to me anymore. He hates me. "Baby, c'mon, ya cain't do this. 'M sorry, 'm a fuckin' asshole. Look't me, please," If I look up it'll shatter the dream. I could feel his rough calloused fingers on my face. Please don't make me wake up from this dream. Fingers forced my face up. I looked at those piercing blue eyes.</p><p>"'M dreamin'. Ya hate me," I mumble.</p><p>"Ain't no dream, baby. I don't hate cha. Cain't ever hate ya. Hate myself, though. Fer doin' this to ya," His hands left my face and his arms wrapped around me, pulling me into his chest. It was like a damn broke, I was sobbing into his chest.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>